New Life
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Hannah is giving birth to the third baby she's having with Dixie. A companion piece to Moving On, The Ties That Bind and To Catch a Falling Star.


**Title: New Life**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Dixie/Hannah**

**Summary: Hannah is giving birth to the third baby she's having with Dixie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I don't give permission for them to be used.**

* * *

><p>Dixie watched her wife as she sat on the sofa with her hand on her bump, she was reading a story to the twins and the baby boy that was still inside her belly. Hannah was in good health and so was the baby, it was only a matter of time before Hannah gave birth to the little one. Hannah's waters had broken that morning and her labour had been steadily progressing throughout the day, her contractions were lasting longer each time. Dixie was excited, she couldn't wait to welcome their little one into the world, she couldn't wait to hold him in her arms. She knew that their new little one would be beautiful, he would be loved and cherished by herself and Hannah. Everything was ready for his arrival, the nursery was filled with clothes for the new baby, there were nappies ready and waiting for the moment he arrived. Dixie smiled, the twins were hugging Hannah as she had finished reading them the story. She watched as the twins jumped down to play with their toys, it pleased her that their children were happy.<p>

The memory of the IVF process entered Dixie's mind, the difficult times made Dixie grateful that Hannah had fallen pregnant with the twins the second time around. She remembered the sadness she felt when the IVF had failed, but she also remembered the joy when Hannah told her it had succeeded. Dixie smiled to herself, watching Hannah's belly grow with their babies in it had made her happy. Watching Hannah's belly grow had brought her just as much happiness this time around, so had feeling the baby kicking and moving around. She remembered the moment they found out the baby was a little boy, it had made her very happy. Dixie knew how blessed she was, she had been granted the family she'd always wanted. Hannah had decided to have the baby at home instead of in the hospital, Dixie hoped that everything would go well and there wouldn't be any problems with the labour or birth.

Hannah turned to face Dixie when she sat next to her, she smiled at her wife and cuddled up to her. She watched Dixie's hand move gently over her belly, she liked being so close to her. 'How is our little one?'

'Quite happy where he is, for now anyway.'

'How are you?'

'I'm all right, each contraction brings us closer to holding our little one.'

'Can I do anything for you?'

'Just be here with me, I can get through anything with you by my side.'

'I am with you, I always will be, my beautiful Hannah.'

'I am lucky to have you, my Dixie.' Hannah curled her legs up under herself on the sofa, she gently rested her head against Dixie's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Dixie kissed Hannah on the head and held her close, she stroked Hannah's hair and placed her other hand on Hannah's stomach. 'Hannah, you and the kids, you mean everything to me.'

'You're sweet, you mean everything to us too.'

'I love you all.'

'We love you too Dixie, we always will.'

'I mean it, you're my world, you have given me so much.'

'Dixie, you say that I have given you so much, it is the same for me too. You've given me your love and your trust, you let me into your heart.'

'I couldn't help it, I fell in love with you.'

'Just as I fell in love with you.'

'It's always been said that there's someone for everyone in the world, I only started to believe it when you told me you felt the same way as I did.'

'I've heard that too, I know you're the one that is meant for me.' Dixie smiled, Hannah's words had made her feel warm inside.

The only sounds in lounge came from the twins playing with their toys, Hannah and Dixie watched them together, they were proud of their children. 'Our children are so grown up,' Dixie said with a smile. 'I love seeing them playing together and so happy.'

'I do too, you deserve to be a mum Dixie, I'm glad I could give you that.'

'You deserve it too, our third little one will be with us soon, we'll be parents again.'

'I know, I can't wait to meet him.'

'He will be a beautiful boy, just like his mama is a beautiful woman.'

'His other mama is a beautiful woman too.' Hannah gave Dixie a gentle kiss on her lips and she cuddled up to her again, being in Dixie's arms made her happy.

Hannah shifted her position slightly to ease the ache in her back, she knew the ache was because her labour was progressing, their baby was on the way. 'Is your back still aching Hannah?'

'It is, though it's not too bad at the moment, it comes and goes.'

'I know it kept you awake a little bit last night.'

'It did, I managed to get enough sleep when it eased.'

'Turn on your side, I think I know something that will help you.' Hannah did as she was asked and she felt Dixie's hand move down her back and settle at the base of it. She felt the gentle circles that Dixie made with her fingers and she closed her eyes. 'Is that helping?'

'It feels lovely.'

'Good, I'm glad I can help you in some small way.'

'You're here with me, that's helping me the most.' Hannah placed her hand on her belly, her contractions were getting stronger and closer together. She used her breathing techniques to control the pain she was feeling until it was over. 'Your contractions are speeding up and lasting longer now, I think it's time to call our midwife too.'

'Dixie, I think you should call my dad to come and get the twins, I don't want them to hear me in pain, it will scare them.'

'Okay, I will do, don't worry about anything.' Hannah felt Dixie kiss her on the cheek, she was glad to have Dixie taking care of everything.

Dixie had called the midwife first, she wanted to know that help was on the way as Hannah was moving into active labour. She remembered the twins being born quite quickly the last time Hannah was in labour, she didn't want her to give birth without the proper medical help on hand in case anything went wrong. Dixie picked up her phone and she sent their friends a message to let them know how Hannah was getting on. She waited a few moments and then she dialled Lawrence's number, he picked it up on the very first ring. 'Dixie, is everything okay?'

'Hannah is moving into active labour, can you come and get the twins?'

'Of course I can, I will be there as soon as I can.'

'Thank you.'

'It's my pleasure, see you soon.'

'See you soon.' Dixie was happy that Lawrence was on his way, it would set Hannah's mind at rest to know that her dad was looking after the twins.

Hannah looked up when Dixie came into the room, she was glad to see her. 'Your dad is on his way to get the twins, he will be here as soon as he can. Everyone sends their love, they're excited about the baby, especially Polly.'

'Oh good, he will take care of them for us. I'm glad our friends are excited about the baby coming, we will invite them round to see us once we're all settled.'

'Of course he will, I will take care of you and our little one that is about to enter the world. The midwife is on her way too. Hannah, are you sure about having the baby at home?'

'I am, we'll be able to stay here and look after our little one in our own home.'

'What if something happens?'

'If something happens then I'll go to the hospital, I promise. I won't put the life of our little one in danger, they will come first in all of this.'

'I don't want anything to happen to you either.'

'Everything will be fine Dixie, I promise you that.'

'I know, you're my Hannah, you're the strongest woman I know.' Hannah smiled at Dixie, she wanted to put her mind at rest about the birth and having their baby at home.

The knock at the door made Dixie look up, she put her hand on Hannah's arm and kissed her head. 'I'll get it.' She went to the door and opened it to find Lawrence stood there. 'Come in.'

'How are Hannah and the baby?'

'They're fine, the midwife is on her way to help Hannah deliver the baby.'

'That's good to hear, though the person she will want with her the most is you Dixie.'

'I won't leave her, I will be by her side through it all.'

'Of course you will, Hannah will be safe with you.'

'She will be, I'll make sure she's looked after, no harm will come to her, I promise you.'

'Dixie, you don't have to promise me, I know you'll take good care of her.' Dixie smiled, it pleased her to know that Lawrence trusted her to look after Hannah.

'Do you want to go and see Hannah? I will get the twins ready to go with you.'

'Okay, I will go and sit with Hannah.' Dixie went into the lounge and she took the twins with her, she wanted to talk to them before she let them go with Lawrence.

Dixie sat the twins down on the stairs, she'd put some of their favourite toys into their bags and she zipped them up. 'My little ones, you're going to spend some time with granddad.' Elizabeth smiled and Dixie smiled back at her.

'Granddad,' Thomas repeated.

'That's right, your mummy is going to have your baby brother soon, you'll be able to meet him.'

'Baby,' Elizabeth said quietly. Dixie looked at the twins again, she was trying to keep it simple.

'Your mummy Hannah and I love you very much, that won't change when the new baby arrives.' Dixie hoped that the twins understood her words, she wanted them to know they would always be loved. 'Come here my little ones, give me a hug.' Dixie put her arms around the twins and she hugged them close, she kissed them both on the head. 'I love you both, I always will.' She kissed the twins again, she hoped that seeing their new brother would make them happy.

Hannah hugged her dad when he sat next to her, she was glad to see him. 'Dad, I'm glad to see you, I know you'll take care of the twins.'

'I'm glad to see you too, are you okay?'

'My contractions are getting closer together, I don't think it's going to be long before our little one is born into the world.'

'You can do this Hannah, I watched you give birth to the twins, you know what to do.'

'How long ago all that seems now, they've grown into beautiful children.'

'They have, the new little one will be just as beautiful.'

'He will be, I'm going to do my best to bring him safely into this world.'

'Everything will be fine Hannah, you and Dixie are brilliant parents.'

'Thanks dad.'

'I'm proud of you sweetheart.' Hannah hugged her dad again, she was glad she'd had the chance to see him before she gave birth to the baby.

The twins had given Hannah a hug before they left with Lawrence, watching them together had made Dixie smile. She went back into the lounge and she took Hannah's hands in hers, she stroked them and gave them a gentle squeeze. 'Hannah, I think we should get you upstairs and into bed, you'll be more comfortable there.'

'Okay, I think you're right.'

'Come on, I've got you.' Dixie helped Hannah up and she supported her as they walked up the stairs together. She helped Hannah to lie down on the bed, it had already been covered in a plastic sheet and some blankets. Dixie picked up another blanket and covered Hannah with it. 'I don't want you to get cold sweetheart, are you warm enough?'

'I am quite comfortable.' Dixie lay on the bed next to Hannah and settled her hand on Hannah's bump, she was happy to be with her just before the birth of their baby.

Dixie let the midwife in when she knocked on the door, she was glad to see her, Hannah's labour had definitely started to get faster. 'Dixie, it is good to see you again.'

'It is good to see you too Camilla.'

'How is Hannah?'

'I have got her settled in bed, her contractions are starting to come faster now. There are towels warming on the radiator and I've put the heater on for the water.'

'Excellent. It is normal for a second birth to be quicker, especially as Hannah had a quick first labour.' Dixie took Camilla up to the bedroom and she closed the door behind her. She went and sat on the bed next to Hannah and watched as Camilla put her bag down next to the bed and started setting out her equipment. 'Hello Hannah, how are you feeling? Has everything been okay so far?'

'I'm all right, the contractions hurt, though that's to be expected.'

'It is indeed, you seem in fine spirits. I'd like to examine you to see how far along you are.'

'Of course you can.' Dixie helped Hannah to lie in a more comfortable position so that she could be examined by Camilla, she wanted to be with her and support her as much as possible.

Hannah took a few deep breaths as she was being examined, she hoped that her labour was going well and their baby boy would be with them soon. 'Nice, strong heartbeat, that is what I wanted to hear. 'You're almost fully dilated, it won't be long until you give birth. You're doing very well Hannah, take deep breaths to help you with the pain of each contraction.' Hannah nodded, she felt Dixie squeeze her hand and kiss her head.

'You're doing well, my beautiful Hannah,' Dixie whispered as she stroked Hannah's hair. Hannah took a deep breath and she let it go slowly, she found that it took the edge off the pain. She felt Dixie wipe her head with a cloth and squeeze her hand. 'Just breathe Hannah, it will be over soon.' Hannah nodded, the contractions had reached the point where she was unable to speak during them.

Dixie used the damp cloth to wipe Hannah's head, she'd started going into transition a few minutes ago and she was finding it hard. 'Dixie, it hurts.'

'I know, sweetheart, I know, it will be over soon.'

'I can feel the baby moving downwards.'

'He's getting ready to make his grand entrance into the world.' Dixie kissed Hannah on the head and she held her close as the next contraction started. 'You can do it sweetheart, I believe in you.' Hearing Hannah in pain was hard for Dixie, she hoped that being there for her was enough. She wiped the tears from Hannah's eyes and she gently bathed her skin with the cloth. 'Okay Hannah, it's all over now, it's all over, I am proud of you. You're doing a wonderful job sweetheart.' Dixie felt Hannah cuddle up to her, she wished that she could take the pain away from her wife.

Hannah lay on her back as Camilla examined her again, she'd felt the pain change after her last contraction, she hoped it meant she was out of transition. 'Okay Hannah, your transition phase is over and you're now in the next stage of labour. Your baby is still a bit high up, though you will soon feel him move lower into your pelvis and the urge to push. Use this time to rest and recover your strength.'

'Okay, I will.'

'Don't worry, I will bring that baby of yours safely into the world,' Camilla said with a smile.

'I know you will.'

'I'll be with you at every step.' Hannah nodded, she felt safe with Camilla, she was glad to have her as the midwife that would deliver their baby.

Lawrence had received a message from Dixie telling him that Hannah had come out of transition and was almost ready to start pushing. He watched the twins as they played, they would soon have a baby brother. Looking after the twins was something he could do for Hannah and Dixie, he hoped it had put their mind at rest during Hannah's labour. He was looking forward to meeting his latest grandchild, he couldn't wait until Dixie let him know the baby had been born. Lawrence wondered how the twins would be when meeting the new baby, they were caring children, he hoped they would love their new little brother. He knew he would love his new grandchild, he couldn't wait to meet the little one.

Jeff looked at his friends, they'd all gathered together at the end of the shift and were waiting for news from Hannah and Dixie. Polly was sat with Cyd, they hadn't spoken in a while, though Polly kept looking at her watch and then at her phone. Jeff looked at Emilie, she had grown a lot bigger in the past few months, Emilie was only two months away from giving birth. He realised that he would be in Dixie's position soon, he would be sat with Emilie as she brought their child into the world. He'd asked Sophia to look after Emilie when he wasn't around, it set his mind at rest to know his daughter was looking after his wife. Sophia was out with her friends at the moment, she knew about the baby and was excited about him being on his way. Jeff sat next to Emilie, he took her hand in his and he kissed it, he wanted her to know he would always with be her, no matter what. Jeff looked at his friends again, he knew they shared his sentiment and couldn't wait to meet the new baby once Hannah had given birth to him.

Dixie whispered reassuring words to Hannah, the baby was on his way and Camilla was coaching her through pushing their baby into the world. 'Hannah, push slowly, your baby's head is on its way and I need it to come slowly.'

'You hear that sweetheart, our baby is coming now. Take deep breaths, you're doing brilliantly.'

'Okay Hannah, stop pushing for a moment, your baby's head is out.' Dixie watched Camilla check round the baby's neck and make sure the cord wasn't wrapped around it. 'On the next contraction I want you to push slowly, your baby will turn and the rest of him will be born.'

'Just one more push Hannah and our little one will be with us, you've done so well my love.' Dixie squeezed Hannah's hand and she kissed her on the head. 'I know you can do it.'

'Push now Hannah, that's it, good woman.' Dixie heard the baby cry as he slipped out of Hannah's body and into Camilla's hands.

'There my Hannah, relax now, you did it.' She gently kissed Hannah on the head and stroked her hair, it wouldn't be long before they could hold the baby.

Hannah watched Camilla as she clamped and cut the cord, cleaned their baby and weighed him, she wrapped him in a blanket and then handed him to her. 'Congratulations, he's perfect, seven pounds, right on the nose.'

'Thank you, for all your help.'

'It's my pleasure, you'll be ready to deliver the placenta soon and then we'll make you comfortable so you can have visitors.' Hannah gazed down at the baby boy that was lying in her arms, Dixie was sat next to her and she too was looking at their little boy. She noticed the tears that were in Dixie's eyes. 'He's beautiful Dixie, just like we knew he would be. I love him.'

'I love him too.'

'I think you should hold him Dixie, he wants to meet his other mama.' Hannah carefully handed the baby to Dixie and she smiled as she watched her wife stroke his little fingers.

Dixie knew she had fallen in love with the baby in her arms, she thought that he was beautiful, she couldn't stop looking at him. Hannah was being made comfortable by Camilla, she had just delivered the placenta and the birth was over for her. Dixie carefully rocked their baby in her arms, she couldn't wait for him to meet everyone. 'Is Hannah all right?'

'She's perfectly well, the placenta was intact, both mother and baby can stay at home. Hannah's uterus is firm and has started to contract, there aren't any tears to her perineum.'

'I'm glad to hear that.'

'I'll be in to check on you and the baby every day for a few days, your doctor will also come out to see you both. Before I leave I would like you to attempt a feed, just to make sure everything is okay on that front.' Dixie helped Hannah to ease her nightdress down and she watched as Hannah encouraged their baby to latch on to her breast and start feeding. 'I don't think you're going to have a problem, you're a natural and so is he.' Dixie saw Hannah smile as she fed their son. 'I will leave you alone with your little one, congratulations again.'

'Thank you, do you need me to show you out?' Dixie asked Camilla.

'Not at all, I know the way.' Dixie smiled and she turned back to Hannah, she loved watching her feeding their baby boy.

A knock on the door made Dixie look up, she went to the door and she opened it, she saw Lawrence stood there. 'Hi, come in, Hannah's ready for visitors now.' He came into the room with the twins and he went to where Hannah was lying in the bed. 'Are you okay, is the baby okay?'

'We're both fine, we can stay at home.'

'I'm glad to hear that you're both okay, can I have a look at him?'

'Of course you can.' Hannah handed the baby to Lawrence and he stroked his cheek.

'He's a lovely little boy, welcome to the family, what did you name him?'

'William James.'

'Those are lovely names, I am proud of you sweetheart,' Lawrence said and Hannah smiled, she was pleased her father liked their son and his name. She looked over at Dixie and she saw her talking to the twins, she couldn't wait for them to see the baby.

Dixie took the twins to the bed and she hugged them both. 'Are you ready to meet your little brother? I know he can't wait to meet you both.' The twins nodded and Dixie lifted them up on to the bed. 'You must be careful, mama has just had the baby and she is tired.'

'Okay mama,' the twins said. Dixie sat next to them and Lawrence handed William to her.

'This is your little brother,' she said and she showed the baby to them. Dixie watched the twins as they looked at the baby.

'Tiny baby,' Elizabeth said and she touched his head.

'That's right sweet pea, tiny baby.' Thomas moved closer and he looked at William. 'Thomas, you're a big brother now, can you look after him with us?'

'Yes mama.'

'That's my boy.' Dixie was proud of the twins, she loved them and the new baby very much.

After Lawrence had gone downstairs to make them all some food, Dixie sat on the bed with William in her arms, the twins were hugging Hannah. 'I can't get over how gorgeous he is.'

'I think my Dixie is in love with our little boy.'

'I am, just as I'm in love with his mama.'

'I love you too.'

'Do you need to sleep Hannah?'

'Not right now, I like watching you with our son.'

'At least you're in bed and resting, if you get tired then you must sleep.'

'I will.'

'Good.' Dixie moved closer to Hannah and the twins and she kissed her on the cheek. 'Hannah, my lovely wife, thank you for giving me our beautiful children.'

'I would do anything for you Dixie, anything.'

'Just as I would do anything for you.' Dixie handed William to Hannah and she put her arms around them both, she loved all of her family and would do anything for them.

Hannah looked at Dixie, she saw how happy her wife was, how much in love with their new baby she was. 'Dixie, have you heard from our friends?'

'I have, I told them that you and our little boy are healthy and they're happy for us. They're going to come and see us tomorrow.'

'It will be nice to see them all.'

'They're looking forward to coming to see us and our little ones.' Hannah looked down at the children, she loved them all very much. 'Our little miracles Dixie, all of them born from the love we have for each other.'

'All of our children are special and I love them so much.'

'I love them too.' Hannah smiled at her wife and their children, they had brought her plenty of joy through the years. She snuggled herself closer to Dixie and the warmth and happiness that being in the arms of her wife brought to her.


End file.
